Finally found the words to say
by sharzbarz
Summary: Alex is just a average girl with a great job. One night out with the Vampire Diaries crew changes her life in ways she never imagined. Ian Somherhalder, Nina Dobrev.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all.**  
><strong>This is my first Fanfict! Give me courage haha kidding. Let me know what you think...Its not a lot to start with but hey, it is a start...hoping to post ch 2 by the end of the night...<strong>_Please review!_

* * *

><p><em>*Thank god today is almost over*<em>  
>I silently thought to myself while I rushed round out the back of the set. They were filming the final set of the day for The Vampire Diaries. This particular scene involved Damon and Elena. It was the last day of filming of the week too so many of the staff on the set was gearing up for a few drinks to celebrate a three day weekend ahead.<p>

"Annnnnd cut" was all I heard being yelled from the set room. Suddenly as if 100 African elephants were walking their way around the set, people started to emerge from the room and file out the doors as quickly as possible.

"Hey Alex, you coming out with us tonight?" my colleague yelled at me across the room. I looked up and spotted her coming towards me.

"Hey Liz, yup I should make it. I might be late though, have a few things to finish up here first" I replied.

"Sweet as, just flick me a text when you are on your way. There will be a few of us out tonight. I even heard Ian, Nina, Candice, Kat and Paul were planning on joining us."

I looked at her with a quizzed and slightly frightened expression. I avoided the bigger stars if I could help it.

"uhh, I don't know if I can make it after all…" I started to say, but Liz's stern expression cut my excuse off.

"No excuses. I'll catch you later" and she turned and walked off.

It still should be fun. I hope. The bigger starts tended to make going out a bit hectic…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok heres ch2. Hope it is ok. It is a bit slow to start off with but I am slowly getting into it!**

**Review please!**

* * *

><p>I was just getting to my car when my phone beeped signaling a received text message. I flicked it open only to find a message from Liz<br>"Hey Hun, Can I borrow your red dress? I seem to have misplaced mine! Meet at yours in 30 mins xx"  
>I sighed, defiantly no getting out of going out tonight now. I started my car and drove the drive home<p>

I was just putting the key in the door when I heard someone calling me name. I turned only to find Liz getting out of a taxi, followed by another one of our friends Holly. Liz is a gorgeous brunette with fantastic olive skin. She also is gifted in the height department and can always pull off the nicest dresses. Holly is the opposite tone. Blonde, also tall however has nice perfect pale skin. When I am out with these two girls I always feel like a third wheel, or the ugly step sister. Don't get me wrong, I do not consider myself a drop kick ugly or anything. I do have a decent body shape, but my hair is just plain chocolate brown and I have dark blue eyes. Nothing overly impressive.  
>"Hey girls" I call back to them, and I turn and let us all into my house.<br>The only problem I have with living alone is coming back home and the house is dark. It is times like this I miss my family. Holly walks straight into my living room and starts blasting Usher and Black Eyed Peas while I chase Liz upstairs into my room. She dives straight for my closet while I head for my ensuite and start up the shower.  
>"Sooooooo Alex, what are you planning on wearing?" Liz asks thoughtfully while rifling through my dresses.<br>"Uhh, I'm not too sure, I hadn't thought that far. Maybe some dark jeans and a nice top?" I answered back half heartedly. She laughed in return  
>"Seriously? You're kidding me right? Ok shower time for you. I shall choose your clothes" She demanded. I just sighed and went along with it.<p>

I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel only to find both girls lying on my bed; Liz dressed in my red dress, and a bottle of wine open between them.  
>"Alright my minions, what am I wearing?" I asked them. Liz laughed and just pointed to the chair next to my ensuit.<br>"No need to thank me, just hurry up and get dressed so we can go have a fun time!" She laughed. I grabbed the clothes and an appropriate bra and undies and disappeared into the ensuite again. I looked at the clothes she had chosen for me. They consisted of a black strapless mini dress, and a fitted jacket. I sighed and shrugged into the dress and walked into my bedroom only to be received by wolf whistles. I curtsied back at them.  
>"Ok girls, let's go scare the town"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**haha I think I'm on a roll! **

**Please Review if anyone reads this...**

* * *

><p>I had only known Liz and Holly for less than 3 months now but they had taken me under their wing. Without them I would have been sitting in home, snuggled up to my cat in my pajamas watching re-runs of That 70's Show. Sounds like a lot of fun, I know. In the short taxi ride from my place to the bar we were meeting up with everyone I was thinking about how far my life had changed in the past 3 months. I had moved to a place where I knew no one. I left my boyfriend of 7 years for this new life, new job. Nothing was familiar to me, but I was happy. It was impossible to be unhappy with Liz and Holly around. The taxi pulled up outside of the bar and we all got out. All of a sudden I felt horribly self conscious. We were going into town with stars. TV Stars who look good usually, so done up they would look amazing. I had little hope of being noticed tonight. Oh well. We walked into the bar, Liz half dragging me to the bar for a drink.<br>"One rum and coke, one vodka and orange, one house wine and three tequila shots thanks" Liz orders for us.  
>"Ok, so I take we are going this in rounds?" I joke with Liz, "You know our choices so well". Liz gives me a sly look.<br>"I only stalk you when we go out" she replies with a giggle. The bartender gives us our drinks and just as I take a sip and sigh with relief, is when they walk in. They look great like they do every day, but they are in clothes they are comfortable in. Clothes they have picked out rather than someone picked out for them. I feel like the whole bar stops and stares as they walk in. That's when he caught my eye.  
>"Hey Liz, Holly" Ian nods at my friends.<br>"Hey, and you are…?" He looks at me with wondering eyes. I was dumbfounded.  
>"This," Holly explains, "is Alex. You probably haven't met because she likes to stay hidden on set" Holley winks at me.<br>"Ohh shush you" I play back at Holly; she is forever giving me a hard time for avoiding the bigger stars at work.  
>"Well, we will have to get acquainted tonight won't we?" He smiles at me then walks off to rejoin Nina and Paul and a table.<br>I sighed and Liz nudges me in the ribs  
>"I think you have a taker for tonight" She hints at me.<br>If only, I thought, If only I had that kind of pulling power.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry about the late upload, Ive been rather sick...Lets hope I don't get hospitalised this time!**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p>The night was going pretty alright. We had a few drinks at the bar and then decided to join Paul, Nina, Ian, Kat and Candice. They were a fun group of people, always up for a laugh, so when the bar brought out karaoke there were a few excited ones within our group.<br>"Ohh Alex! Please come up and sing a song with me" Liz said, her eyes shining with a happiness that can only be created with a generous amount of alcohol. I looked back at her with slight stage fright.  
>"Uhh no sorry Liz, I don't do public singing!" I responded. Candice looked at me and giggled.<br>"No worries Liz, I'll come up with you" Candice said happily.

Once Liz and Candice got up on stage Ian came over and sat next to me.  
>"Hey, we meet again" Ian said as he sat down. I looked up from my drink and smiled. <em>Gosh<em>, I thought to myself, _what a time to become shy.  
><em>"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. I just smiled and nodded at home, silently kicking myself for my impromptu mute action. I was really going to have to work on that.  
>"Are you ok? You seem rather quiet" He asked concerned at my quietness.<br>"Sorry, I have trouble talking around big stars, something I have to work on I guess" I replied with a small smile  
>He grinned back at me. "I don't regard myself as a big star but thank you, and no worries, just pretend I'm a friend, rather than a big star. Soooo do you think you'll get up there". And he gestured to the stage where Liz and Caroline were killing "Time of My Life" by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes.<br>"No, I don't do the whole public humiliation via singing thing" I said, feeling a bit more comfortable with myself. It was an eerie feeling sitting here talking to Ian. He has the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen, I was feeling embarrassed looking him in the eye. I wanted to keep staring. And that body was looking fantastic in the plain black fitted shirt.  
>He laughed "no, fair enough. I don't plan on getting up there anyway" He noticed my now empty glass. "Shall we get ourselves another round?"<br>"Sure thing, I'd better get Liz another one too." I looked around for Holly only to find her chatting some guy up over near the pool tables. "I somehow don't think she'll need me to get her a drink tonight now" I said nodding towards Holly.

A few more drinks later and the group were making a decision to go dancing at a club not too far from the bar. I was teetering on the edge of going home as I was starting to feel the effects of a long day mixed with alcohol.  
>"hmmm, Liz?"<br>"yeeeaaaah Alex?" She slurred slightly.  
>"I might go home. It is 1am after all" I told her.<br>"awww Alex!" She exclaimed."Please come with us to the club? Please? Please? Please?"  
>"Yeah Alex, come out with us" Ian smiled at me. I just looked up at him and sighed.<br>"Ohhh alright then, but not for long. I am getting pretty tired" Ian slug his arm around my shoulder, startling me  
>"good decision Alex. Let's go!" And he steered me out of the bar.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Some language in this one guys. Sorry if you don't like swearing etc.**

**Keep the reviews coming! They're like crack to me ;)**

* * *

><p>We got into the club, music and people in full swing. I had such a great time dancing with Paul, Ian and Nina. Candice and Kat had dissapeared into the crowd and Holly and Liz were stalking their bed warmers for the night. After dancing for a while I decided to get myself a drink.<br>"Hey sexc, can I buy you one?" a guy asked. He had green eyes and blond hair. He definatly looked like he belonged in the club party scene.  
>"Uhh no thanks" I politely declined and I turned to walk away. My drink could wait until this creapo left.<br>"Aww come one baby, I saw you looking at me form across the room. I bet you want to come back to my place" he slurred as he put his arm around my waist.  
>"No I'm sorry if i sent you any signals. I have never seen you before in my life" I said as I shrugged his arm off me and started to walk forward. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. I desperatly looked around for Liz or Holly to help me. I was starting to get scared.<br>"Don't play hard to get baby, I know you wanna fuck" he said as he pulled me back to him. I turned, my eyes full of fear when suddenly a guy stood between us, bearing down on me with those gorgeous blue eyes, which I could look into forever. He kissed me on the lips.  
>"There you are!" Ian exclaimed. "I've been searching the whole damn club for you! Don't go leaving me like that again missy" He tapped me on the nose and turned to the guy who was staring at Ian looking like he was wanting a fight.<br>"Thank you for keeping my lady company" Ian said to him. And with that we walked towards the exit of the club.

We made it out of the club, both of us almost dying of holding our laughter in.  
>"Ahh thank you for the saving Ian! I owe you!" I gushed at him.<br>"No worries, it was totally worth it to see his face when I came up!" Ian was in a fit of laughter. I looked at the time and sighed. It was 4am.  
>"I really hate to cut it short, bt I should really get going home. Beauty sleep and all that doo-dar" I smiled at him." Thank you so much for what you did in there, I was pretty stuck" He grinned back at me.<br>"Once again, no worries. Can I catch a taxi with you? My place is just past yours I think" Ian asked.  
>"Sure thing" I relplied and we hailed down a taxi.<p>

As I was getting out of the taxi in front of my house Ian called for my attention. I turned back to him, he caught my chin in his hands and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.  
>"I had fun tonight" He said to me. I just nodded in reply and got out of the taxi, mind and body numb. I got inside, went up stairs and got changed into a loose te-shirt and my PJ shorts. My last thought before I fell asleep was. <em>Ian Somerhalder kissed me.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>dunn dunn duunnnnnn hahaha Hope you guys are enjoying it and i hope I am not dragging it out too long! Keep those reviews coming, i like the good and the bad! Next one should be up hopefully tonight before I go away for the weekend!<strong>


End file.
